Legacy of Fate
by Shilana
Summary: From a small child her life was not the easiest, but eventually she grew upto become one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. This is the story of Sailor Galaxia.
1. Prologue

Legacy of Fate

**Prologue**

_When we look to the stars, do we see ourselves or something more? Like fireflies dancing in the moonlight, they shine for seemly endless times. Sometimes, however, a star has already gone out before its light reaches our mere sight. Often we do not take note because it takes many years for the journey to our eyes to come about. If we should fail to remember the memory of those lost stars we would soon forget ourselves. All beings of the universe are like those stars, sometimes their light goes out, and people fail to notice._

She almost screamed as her body was torn apart, but yet no sound escaped her lips. Falling into the darkness she felt a sudden rush of fear, then peace. It was then she realized that this was the end -- the end of the pain, the end of her suffering, the end of her life. She wasn't afraid, not anymore. As the darkness closed in on her she thought back and remembered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Starlight, star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Please bring me to the morning light_

A yawn rushed from the small girl's lips as she sat upon the tiny barren hill. She had been watching the sky for a few hours now and almost forgot how tired she was. She huddled her legs against her body, shivering slightly in the cool night. Times like these she found herself lapsing into a trance-like state. She didn't understand why there was no one else around like her, or anyone for that matter. Yes, there were a few scarce, odd looking creatures around, but they did nothing except try to attack or run from her.

She tried to think back to the beginning, but everything was a blur of strange emotions and colors. She remembered comforting warmth all around her, but she could not place what it was. She just knew that one day she was jerked away and woke up here, a barren wasteland. Was this what she was meant for? She would watch some of the animals that stayed in small groups. Why did they have companions and she did not? Her head ached in confusion. She seemed to know some things automatically, while others, she had no clue. She knew she was supposed to have a purpose, but didn't know what. She knew how to fend for herself, but didn't know why. And she knew she would one day be beyond all this, but she didn't know when.

Her long hair seemed to always change colors as it grew. First it started gold, but then shifted to a fiery-red when it was past her shoulders. Even with the longer it grew; the colors always stayed the same. And she had a dress on that seemed to change with her. Where did that come from? Maybe she was flawed, she mused to herself, picking up a small rock and tossing it into the air. The rock seemed to hover there in midair for a moment causing the child to blink in disbelief. But the time it took her to realize what happened, the rock fell and smacked her on the head.

"Oww!" She hurried up and rubbed the spot where it had made its not-so-graceful landing. "Stupid rock," she mumbled to herself.

Wait a minute, she thought as she froze. How did she know what a rock was? Then again, she seemed to know a lot of things. The moment of confusion passed shortly and she simply shrugged the whole thing off. She most certainly had been seeing things earlier. She stretched, rising from the ground. Making her way to a more secluded area, not that there was much around to begin with, she leaned against a large brown colored boulder. Her eyes drifted heavily, but she would fight it, she didn't feel like resting at the moment. She didn't realize she had already lost the battle before it even began. Her body slid slowly to the ground and her mind wandered off into the depths of darkness known as sleep.

A few days later she was back to her old self again. The previous days events and pondering almost lost in the sea of her mind. She set out exploring the planet's surface. There had to be something here, she thought. The more she walked, she more she found nothing. The land almost seemed to stay the same with ever step as if she was walking in place. Sure there were some small animal life, but they weren't anything like her. So she kept on wandering.

Upon reaching another small hill she sat down to take a break. Her whole journey was beginning to seem rather hopeless. Was she destined to stay here forever? She let out a sigh; she should really try not to think so hard. Her problem wouldn't be solved that way. She was about to look up when a small creature landed on her head. Startled, she almost fell back as she attempted to shoo it away.

The creature made a buzzing sound and landed on her head once more. Okay, that was it. She wasn't a perch to be used at any time. With a swift movement she went to smack it away, but alas, the creature moved and she hit herself in the head and landed on her back.

"I really need to stop letting that happen." She sighed again and looked up.

The creature was still making that buzzing sound, which she guessed was from its wings. And to make things even worse, it was hovering right above her. It was dark violet in color and was only slightly bigger than her hand. Large yellow eyes shimmered out in contrast and blinked at her. Upon closer inspection one would realize the creature resembled a cat with large dragonfly-like wings.

"What… are you?" She spoke softly, not really expecting much of a response, but it never hurt to ask. The small animal just looked at her and buzzed again. "Well, so much for that idea."

The purple-creature then took its place on her head again, and curled up into a little ball. The girl threw her arms up. "I give up! Go on, lay there. See if I care." She heard a buzzing sound in return. "Glad you agree."

After a few moments she perked up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. At least now she wasn't completely alone. She would have something, even if she didn't know what it was, to stay with her. But what if it just got up and left? She already had nothing on this planet. Would she be destined to lose this as well? As if sensing her distress the animal hopped down to her lap and stared up at her. It blinked very slowly, titling its head in various ways at her.

She smiled at it for a moment. "Would you like to stay with me?" It buzzed at her. "Okay!" She responded gleefully like she actually knew what it was saying. "Now, I need something to call you. Hmm…." She thought long and hard until it finally hit her. "Via! That's what I'll call you." The creature buzzed happily in response and was picked up by the girl. "Lets make a promise to always be together."

The events surrounding the days of childhood went on eventually fading away into the path of time. The girl grew and so did Via, though she(as far as the girl had determined) still remained relatively around the same size. She had about explored the whole planet over the years – a large portion of it anyway – and was still left in the dark, she had found nothing. No other life, no answers, not a thing. Slight feelings of rage burned deep inside surrounded by emotions of pain and fear. Her expression towards Via was the only thing keeping those thoughts from manifesting themselves.

_Another day in the boring life of... _She shook her head, knocking Via from where she had been resting, who buzzed angrily in response. Only in times like these, when she there was nothing to do except think, did she get plagued by more questions. She knew she had to have a name. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could almost think of it, yet the thought always escaped her when it was in reach of her grasp. A few times she considered just giving herself one, but then who would she have to tell it to? Via couldn't communicate the same way as her, and there was no one else on the planet (that she knew of). She let out a sigh, things like this made her life seem more hopeless.

Via took the opportunity to settle down on a rock, if she had the ability she probably would have let loose a few cusswords at that moment. Finally the girl made a decision; she would give herself a name, if only temporarily until she figured out what her real one was. "Via, what should I call myself?" She asked, knowing quite well the creature couldn't answer her.

Via opened an eyelid revealing a glowing yellow eye, she buzzed something, then went back to sleep.

"… You're a lot of help." The girl sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I'll just come up with a name myself." She closed her eyes and tried to think; coming up with a name proved to be more difficult than she had thought. Via's name was easy because it just came to her. Why couldn't she come up with her own name? Was something blocking her from knowing who she was? If so, why? Why was she cursed in such a way?

Her head hurt again, but she would _not_ let such things get the most of her. She _would _come up with something, even if it was stupid. Though, nothing she came up with would be stupid, she thought to herself. Then it finally hit her.

"I got it!" She exclaimed picking up Via, who just looked at her in irritation. "I'm going to call myself 'Gala.' What do you think?"

Via buzzed at her squirmed from her grasp and flew to another rock to lie back down.

"I guess I should never bother you when you are trying to sleep." Gala leaned her head on the palm of her hand. The name she picked would do for now. She didn't know why, but it just seemed right, partly right anyway. She looked up at the sky; the dull colors were beginning to go dark with the setting of the distant sun. Another day was coming to an end. Did she accomplish anything? Well, she could think of one thing, but even that seemed minimal.

Was her life even worth living? She had Via of course, but she wouldn't be there forever. No, no, no, her mind screamed back at her. Via would be there. She wouldn't be left alone again. No, she wouldn't _allow_ herself to be alone.

The next day proved to be even more uneventful, and so did the day after that. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Eventually the time passed so quickly the events just blurred away into the passage of time. Via seemed to have a longer lifespan than the average animal on the planet, Gala soon noted and it was something she was thankful for. She was slowly growing out of her childhood and into a young woman. Perhaps not mentally per say, but physically, yes. Her home, or what she preferred to call home, was a rock base which held a medium-sized cave. The weather was rather calm lately, so she didn't really have to worry about the elements, but it served more as a place for her to go than anything else.

Via had picked up the odd custom of sleeping upside down, attached to the ceiling of the cave. Gala would often lay there and watch in amazement as she just…hung there. She figured Via had finally gotten tired of getting tangled in her hair, thus avoided her old sleeping spot. The girl was actually quite happy about that. Trying to pry a small, purple, creature from one's hair at all hours of the night was not an easy task or a pleasant one. Of course this did not mean she wasn't great full for Via to still even be there.

An eruption from outside nearly caused Gala to fall backwards as she scrambled to her feet, she grabbed a hold of the wall just to keep herself on her feet. Via fell from the ceiling and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground, unhurt, but still irritated non-the-less. The girl edged her way to the mouth of the cave to possibly get a glimpse of what was happening outside. She collapsed on the ground just inches from the exit. A burning sensation tore through her inner sole as she felt a strong heat seeming to emanate from her heart.

She forced herself to ignore the pain and made it outside. The planet was shaking tremendously with a force she never felt before. She grabbed her head and dropped down to her knees. Why was this happening? Why?!

A moment of calm settled in her mind as Via fluttered to her side. She looked at the small creature who was desperately trying to keep its balance in the shaking air. Was the planet just going to crumble out from under them? She couldn't be sure, but somehow she knew this wasn't meant to happen. She slowly gathered herself to her feet once more. The pain swirling inside threatened to tear apart her very inner being. She scooped up Via and ran back inside the cave then set her down on the floor.

The cat-bug was going to follow as Gala turned to leave. The girl looked back over her shoulder for a brief moment and motioned for Via to stay. "No, no, you can't come with me. I'll be back, don't worry. Wait for me, okay?"

Via buzzed in response, but sat back down obeying the girl's commands.

She ran out using almost all of her strength to force her feet to move with her body. Reaching the mouth of the cave once more she was almost blown back with the planet's disruptive movements which seemed to increase with every moment. She would not be shoved aside this time, not even by strength as great as this. She would find out what was causing this and put a stop to it before they were both killed.

She held up her arms, shielding herself from the blowing winds. Determination was the only thing keeping her alive at this moment. Her life had just been settling down, not perfect, but yet enough to sustain her, but it seemed every time something was going well, everything was taken away. A curse or a destiny, she didn't know. What she did realize, she would make this all stop, even at the greatest cost. She didn't care, not anymore.

Farther and farther she walked, pushing against the wall of dust until she could move no more. Her eyes glimmered with a fury no creature had ever seen before._ I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! _Did the words come from her mouth or her mind? She couldn't tell, she just wanted it to all be over with, so she could go back to Via and have everything be normal again. The pain seemed to fade away along with her consciousness. She fought to stay awake, but felt herself drifted away more and more. She dropped down the winds still bowing furiously around her. What was wrong with her?

She tried to stand up, but nothing happened. Darkness seemed to intake her body like a serpent swallowing its prey. She reached out to a light, but it was oh so far away, too far to reach, to far to hold on to. So she let herself fall into the depths. She could have sworn she heard something scream.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I miss seeing you everyday_

_The light of this dying place_

_And for this now I always pray_

_Please don't let me die_

_Please don't let me cry_

_Please don't let me go_

_Oh, how I miss you so..  
_

Gala stood with her hand on her hip, determination swept across her eyes and for a brief moment she seemed stronger than ever before. The blowing wind brought a soon end to the moment, and she was in recollection of just where she was, a pitiful dying world. Actually, she thought, the world itself was not dying, but in reality it should. She scoffed, closing her eyes at the idea. If she had the power, she would just destroy the place herself, put it all out of its misery, everything, including herself.

Her gaze shifted to the sky, she didn't watch it like she used to when she was younger, now she was more filled with rage than anything else. When she did catch a glimpse of what she was missing, she found herself too far reminded of Via.

Via…. Gala thought back to that day, when she was little, the day of the storm. She remembered trying to get it to stop and passing out in the process.

When she finally awoke, there was nothing left. She was surprised that she, herself, was not also destroyed. The fates liked to play cruel games on her. Even with the destruction, she was grateful it was over. Perhaps she was the one who actually made it stop? Maybe that was her purpose, to end the destruction in the world! Her mind filled with joy, she would have to tell Via all about it. Via, where was she? The girl remembered that she left her friend back at the cave. She was probably still there. She ran to her home as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"Via! Via!" Gala called out, searching the area for the small animal. "Via…?" She became panic stricken when she got no response. She always at least got a buzz, or something!

Maybe Via was still asleep? Yes, that must be it, she convinced her mind. She laughed to herself, she would have to yell at her friend when she found her. "Come on Via, come out! Sheesh, you sleep far too much! You know that!"

She continued to look all through rubble and through the cave. Not finding anything, she walked back outside. Where could she be? He form moved over to a bolder and sat down. She would just wait for her to come out. Eventually she'd wake up and go out looking for her and everything would be back to normal, right? So she waited, and waited, but Via never came. The girl grew sad. What if Via blamed her for the storm? No, no, she corrected herself, Via was her friend and would never do that. Never.

She stood and went to look some more, she would just have to go out and look for her. She started to move when a small purple form caught her attention. No, it couldn't be. She forced herself to take another glance. A tear rolled down her cheek and she knelled down beside the small figure. Via was just lying there, not moving. She must have followed her out of the cave when she left. She was probably just still sleeping.

Yes, that was it, she told herself as more tears spilled out. Why was her eyes leaking like this? She didn't understand.

"Via.. wake up… please… we need to go inside…" Gala nudged the purple animal.

"Please Via, Wake up! Don't do this!" Still nothing. "You promised you would never leave… YOU PROMISED!" Her hands flew up to her face. This was all Via's fault, she left her. Left her alone, even after all she had done for her. She was gone and now she had nothing. How dare she leave, how dare she!

Gala stood up. Never again would she trust anything.

Never.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_One day I fell from the sky_

_One day I thought I could fly_

_One day it changed my soul_

_One day I'll always know_

The day when her life changed and she grew up still haunted the back of her mind, though now it was growing fuzzy and distorted. She grew bitter in her wanderings, she had left the place she called home for she couldn't bare to look at it anymore. The memories screamed through her mind much like the storm that destroyed her life. She hurt more than she ever knew, but on the outside she looked hard as stone.

Standing high upon a cliff she looked down at the rocky place below. She had traveled almost the entire planet and found nothing. The planet was worthless much like she was. Somehow part of her knew that was wrong, but she failed to take notice. Instead she stepped forward. It was time to end it all – end the pain, end the loss. Another step and she fell. The wind rushed passed her form as she plummeted in what felt like slow motion. But it would be all over soon. Then it happened. The power had burst forth like a raging tiger erupting from captivity. It felt like a hole burned inside of her, but she also felt a sense of enlightenment. The energy poured out and covered her entire body, she could fell it, the power, the strength. Her body had stopped falling and she found herself hovering, eloped in a radiant light. She almost felt like she could fly. Reaching up towards the top of the cliff she willed herself there and found herself once again on it's edge.

When the light faded she stood proud and tall. Looking down at herself she took note that her outfit had completely changed. She was wearing a gold armor that glimmered in the sunlight. The power that surged through her was still there. She could feel it twisting and turning inside. It was the power of destruction, of vengeance, of a lost soul searching for more. She had found it. Her purpose. She was the one chosen for more. She did not know why she grew up on this barren planet, but now she knew it was below her and she was meant for more.

The days that followed she did no more wandering. No more would she be trapped on this tiny planet, now she would have all of space to explore. Out there was a planet worthy to call home. She didn't know exactly how, but she knew she could get off planet now. It wouldn't make sense if she were not. All the power she had to be confined to a petty world? No, in the back of her mind she knew she would have to leave.

Going back to the cliff where her powers first awakened she stared up at the sky. Closing her eyes she imagined what it looked like beyond the stars. For a moment she thought she could almost see it. The galaxy and space. Reaching upward like she did when she was falling before she focused and for awhile nothing happened. So she tried harder. She wanted to leave, she wanted away from this pitiful world and it's painful memories.

She opened her eyes when she could feel the power rising. Energy started to swirl around in her in golden hues almost completely encasing her form – it rose up her body until she could see herself starting to glow and turning to almost the same shade of color. Mixing with the energy her form disappeared from view and the mass shot to the sky much like a shooting star.

When she reformed she was not on the planet's surface. Again she found herself hovering, but only this time she looked down to see the round sphere of her home world from high above. She was dancing with the stars. Her eyes narrowed with hatred. The power burned inside of her. She could do it, she could destroy it all. For some reason she knew she had that power. Back when she was a child was the first time it was apparent, but now she could really sense it. The golden colors rose up all around. She would destroy the thing that she hated so much. But she suddenly stopped and the energy faded. Her memories trailed back to a little girl crying as she piled one rock on top of another making a little monument. Destroying this place would mean destroying the one thing she cared about. Closing her eyes for a moment she decided she would let it stay as a reminder of what she came from and what more she could be.

All of space was now hers to explore. Space was her playground and the stars were her playmates. She streaked across the galaxy. There were so many stars, so many planets. One of them had to be worthy of her strength. For the first time in years she felt truly alive. Now was the time for her to find her true destiny. She traveled from planet to planet searching for something, yet finding nothing.

She remembered when she first came across the small purple planet. The air was sweet and the people were almost annoyingly the same. It was then that she first met another Sailor Soldier, and learned the truth of what she was. She saw the woman fighting a large monster with black bat-like wings. The woman defeated the monster with ease, which was something that almost impressed her.

"What is your name, girl?" The woman asked wearing a purple and white outfit, with a white collar.

"Your power is great." Gala responded not bothering to answer the question.

"I am a Sailor Soldier, just as you are it seems. Do you have a name and reason for being on my planet?" She almost seemed defensive.

Gala thought for a moment before responding. "I am known as Gala-xia, I am Galaxia." Her childhood name was no more, she had lost it much like when she lost her friend. She wasn't sure how she came up with the new name, but it seemed to fit and brought more of a sense of power to her. "What is a Sailor Soldier?" The term seemed foreign to her yet it almost seemed like something she should know.

"Child, do you not know anything? A Sailor Soldier is a guardian of the world they were born on, they are protected by it and thus protect it in return. We are warriors of great power. I sense a power in you as well. Forgive my mistrust but it is not very often I run into others like me out in this distant place. What are you doing away from your home world?"

Galaxia stood unmoving and just narrowed her eyes, not really wanting to think about her home world and why she left. She was destined to protect that thing? No, that couldn't be. She almost clenched her fist in response. "That world is not worth protecting," was her only response.

"So you are forsaking your own duties?"

The girl in gold clenched her fists even harder to a point where they would turn would turn white from loss of blood. Anger shone in her eyes. How could this woman who didn't even know her accuse her of such a thing.

"You know nothing."

"I call it as I see it child. I think you are the one who is ignorant in your ways."

Galaxia had it with this woman's insults. Power began swirling up around her. She heard the woman gasp and ask what she was doing, but other than that her words fell upon deaf ears. The power kept on rising causing rocks around her to almost float in mid air. She thrust her hand forward. This woman would not insult her anymore. The power escaped her hand and drove into the woman like a runaway train – it bore a hole straight through her. The woman screamed and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound and mouth.

"W-what have you done?" Her words faded out as she dropped to the ground.

The golden soldier stood there just watching.

Yes what exactly had she done?


End file.
